Teardops on my Guitar
by Geeky godess
Summary: 'Love is when you shed a tear and still want him, it's when he ignores you and you still love him, it's when he loves another girl but you still smile and say I'm happy for you, when all you really do is cry."


Hello. My name is Scarlet Meraz. I love on the Quilette Reservation in La Push with my aunt Miranda and sister Joanna.

* * *

Looks? As far as they go, I am pretty plain. I mean, I look like everyone else. So there is nothing to separate me from the gorgeous girls that live here. Don't get me wrong, I love my heritage. But it's just that...if I was different...he would finally notice me.

He is Seth Clearwater, my best friend since we were three sixteen later.

Seth is very cute. He has russet skin,, a slight baby face, and black hair and brown eys. He is 6'7.

I am standing by my locker when he walks over to me.

''Hey, Scarlet,'' he smiles.

''Hey,'' Seth I smile back.

This is why Seth is my favorite. He always had a bright smile on his face. And, he is with you when you need him. When I was being bullied he was with me. When I had my heart broken when we where ten, he was there for me. When I fell in the hall and lost a tooth, he was there for me.

''Scarlet, I met a name's Lacey. I gotta tell you about her later,'' he smiles as he goes to class.

I sigh. Of course Seth would go for a girl like Lacey. She's beautiful.

Lacey Albright is the most beautiful girl in the world. She has long, curly red hair, blue eyes, and a perfect figure. She is a cheerleader, on the debate team, and a backseat debutant. She is model tall, about five foot eight.

Me? I am the plain girl. I have long, wispy black hair, My eyes are sort of pretty, brown with blue specks. I am not a model like she is. I am short and skinny, undeserving of a pedestal like her.

I mean, look her and then look at me. A poular cheerleader and a bullied nerd? Whi the hell am I .

Like today, she is wearing a long sleeved black shirt, a a pink vest, a pink mini skirt, black leggings, and pink Uggs. Her hair falls over her shoulders, and she has on her cheerleader smile.

Me? I am wearing a blue and white plaid mini skirt. I have on white knee socks, brown loafers, and a white, short sleeved blouse. My hair is in pigtails tied with blue ribbons, and I have on a blue tie. My glasses are black and they have blue tape.

I know what you are thinking: How boring. The hot boy wants the hot girl.

This isn't boring, this is my life. This isn't Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me music video. I don't go to the dance, tell him I love him, and get a kiss.

I am Scarlet Meraz, nerd girl extraordinaire.

I walk home at the end of the day, run home really.

I don't want to see him and the gorgeous girl. Why can't he see he belongs with me?

* * *

next day-

I am at school putting my books in my locker.

''Hey, Seth,'' I smile as he walks over.

''Hey there, beautiful,'' he smiles.

Damn that smile. That smile makes me stop breathing. It makes my legs turn to jelly. It makes butterflies insult my stomach. His smile is why I suddenly smile even when I am at my lowest. I see sparks fly when he smiles,

''So what's up, Clearwater,'' I ask as I pull out my books.

''Scarlet...I'm in love.''

I turn and look at him.

That smile...it's still there. And how can you yell at a face like that?

''Seth...Seth that's great,'' I smile, suddenly sicker than when I had food posioning in fourth grade.

''Scarlet, are you okay?,'' he asks.

I look in the mirror in my locker. I look slightly paler, and my russet skin has a greenish tent. My cheeks are read.

''Yeah...I think i'm just gonna go home. Maybe I caught that bug that is going around.''

''Are you sure you are going to be okay,'' I asked.

''Yes. I am going to the nurse's office so that I can go home,'' I say as I pull my jacket on.

I don't wait for him to say anything. I close my locker and begin to walk towards Ms. Stewart's office.

I sign in, get a ,''Take it easy, dear,'' and a note to go home.

As soon as I home, I march pass my older brother and down the hall to my room.

I sigh and sit at my desk.

There is a picture of Seth and me in a frame. In it, He has an arm around my waist and I have an arm around his shoulder. We are smiling at each other like we are the only two people in the war.

I realize that I look horrible plain next to the flawless booy, and I flip the pictur down with a mixture of disgust and pity.

Why? Why does the pretty girl get him? Is my life really that stereotypical?

I look at the class heart that Seth made me. it is my prized posses ion, and he made it for me in the seventh grade. It took him seven hours.

The tears flow down my cheeks, and I smash it to the ground.

With a blood curdling scream, I fall to my knees near the glass and cry into my hands.

Thirteen years. Thirteen years that I have spent on this guy. And he doesn't even know that he has my heart.

I pick up my guitar, my only comfort for times when I can't speak. I can't speak when I am like this, but I can sing.

Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

I sigh as I think about my him, and a tear rolls down my cheek and lands on a guitar string.

* * *

Next Day-

I am fairly certain that when I see Seth, he will be holding Lacey's hand.

And I do see them walking down the hall together. There he goes, so perfectly. Seth is the kind of flawless I wish I could be.

All I know is that Lilly or Lacey or whatever her name is had better not hurt Seth. He's a nice boy, and he has a lot off good qualities.

She turns and goes to her locker, and he keeps walking towards me.

He looks at me, and I fake a smile so he won't see.

''Hey, look he's feeling better,'' he smiles as he hugs me.

''Yeah. Or as well as I can be,'' I smile.

''I want you too meet someone,'' he says.

And that's when Lacey comes over, in all of her beauty.

I want to cry. She's cheer captain, and I am on the bleachers. I quit dreaming about the day when he'd wake up and find that what he's looking for had been here the whole time.

''Scarlet, thia is Lacey,'' he smiles.

* * *

And five years later, at a wedding reception, I cry. It's too beautiful

There is a girl dressed in white, and shee looks so beautiful. Her cheeks have a slight blush, and she is smiling.

Seth's eyes shine with love, joy, and commitment.

And he still has that smile.

When it is time for the father/daugther dance, he sits next to a girl dressed in a red dress and holding a baby.

''Isn't she great,'' he asks, smiling at the bride who doesn't see how beautiful she really is.

The girl in the dress smiles, a smile that she has perfected over the last few years.

It's a fake smile, obviously. It's not like he'd notice though.

It's like a movie, you know. He was the right guy, and she was the best friend that he'd fall in love with in the end. He was gonna marry the other girl, but the friend decided that, even though she was not the kind of girl who should've been rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, that he was not the kind of boy who should've been marrying the wrong girl.

But this is real life, not a movie. No scenes, no scripts, and no actors and actresses.

But this girl, the girl in the red dress, should win an Oscar for her heartbreaking performance.

Because I am still faking a smile so he won't see.

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Taylor Swift owns the songs and excerpts except for one fro Hannah Montana's if we where a movie


End file.
